dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pilaf
''Dragon Ball Adventure Special |status = |gender = Male |height = No Comment Dragon Ball Adventure Special |weight = 32 kg Dragon Ball Adventure Special |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = Pilaf Gang |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = 'Emperor' Scientist''Dragon Ball Adventure Special'' |previous occupation = |partner = Mai Shū |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 18 |anime debut = DB001 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = |techniques = |tools = }} "Emperor" is a Monster-type Earthling, and the leader of the Pilaf Gang. He is a self-proclaimed emperor with plans of world domination, and confronted Goku many times during the Saiyan's childhood. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Part I Hunt for the Dragons Ball Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Cell Arc While they were not seen, Pilaf and his cronies are always operating in secret, intending to take over the world. The emergence of Cell, however, caused them to postpone any attempts at world domination.Daizenshū 7: Large Encyclopedia: Secret Stories of the Dragon Ball Characters Part III Majin Boo Arc When Majin Boo's presence became known to Earth, it again forced, Pilaf, Mai and Shū to postpone their plans for world domination.Daizenshū 7: Large Encyclopedia: Secret Stories of the Dragon Ball Characters Shortly later, the three were killed by Boo during his assault on the entire population of Earth. Afterwards, the group alongside the rest of Boo's victims were resurrected by the Nameccian's Dragon Balls. Part IV Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" God and God Arc Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Pilaf shared the same past events with his present counterpart before Trunks used Time Machine to travel to the past. At some point in the future, the Pilaf Gang gathered the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron to wish for youth. Their timing was during the Android's attack on Earth, however, and the death of Piccolo rendered them inert from that point on; their wish turned them into infants.Dragon Ball Super extra chapter, Jump Victory Carnival 2016 Official Guidebook Due to Zen'ō erasing the 7th Universe, Pilaf and Shū suffered the same fate. In Other Media Video Games Dragon Ball Kai: Attack of the Saiyans Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) The last day arrives and; Pilaf with Mai, Shū and other people travel in a spacecraft prepared by Whis to reach the tournament grounds. After their arrival at the tournament the Pilaf Gang is left astonished by the sheer size of the Super Dragon Balls. While all combatants from Universe 6 and Universe 7 do the writing test, Pilaf and his henchmen spend some time playing with Goten and Trunks. After the test is over Pilaf and his gang join all non-participants to the courts, where he gets hit by the crowd over their excitement of the first fight. Trivia * Pilaf along with the rest of the Pilaf Gang make a cameo in Akira Toriyama's other work such as the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village. * In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Mai states that Pilaf is the proud prince of the Meshikiya people, a culture who one ruled over an entitre region of the world. References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have died offscreen Category:Former Villains Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Monster-type Earthling